This Feeling
by Asdfanythings
Summary: A series of Spaleb one-shots. Each chapter can be read separately but some will exist in the same timeline. Pro Spaleb. Might contain Ezria. I accept prompts, just send me a message! ps: Can also be read in my wattpad/tumblr account under: asdfanythings
1. A Burning Flame

It never really crossed her mind. Not at all. Her 5-years-younger self would never even thought that she'd be lying right here, in the middle of her bed, wrapped in the arms of this man. The man who ride along the crazy roller coaster of being the objects of the deceased Charlotte DiLaurentis' play.

No. Spencer Hastings never thought that she would feel anything more than platonic love for Caleb Rivers. Not even when she heard her name called from the opposite platform that day in Spain. And not when they watched the sunrise in Retiro Park while drinking away bottles of Sangria.

She wasn't sure when this -whatever this is- first happened. After their adventure in Europe he has become one of the most prominent figure in her life. Before, he was just a minor player, always there but not with enough significant to her. Now, she was convinced that he was slowly becoming the lead role. But this is still Spencer Hastings we're talking about, of course she is the director of her own life.

She remembered their midnight phone calls. When she was still in university, or even after she graduated and began her first job. No matter how tenacious she is, Spencer is still human. Sometimes the pressure became too much that she felt she'd never make it. She would pick up her phone and hit the speed dial. No matter what time it was, he would always find the time to take her calls. And she find that talking to him really helps. Sometimes he would just listen to her rambles and remind her that she was Spencer Hastings, if she could handle A, she absolutely will be able to get over what ever problem was happening then. Sometimes, in a very rare situation, all she did was cry to the phone and he would still listen patiently until she was ready to talk or simply feel better.

She remembered when she got Ali's letter, well the court's letter. She knew that Alison have been trying to get Charlotte, A, out of the hospital ever since she got in, but she never thought that the doctors and the judge would even consider it. She remembered the slight panic that overcome her body upon reading the court's request to testify for Charlotte's freedom, voice of victims, she thought. She didn't want anything to do with that person, she'd be lying if she said that she has forgiven A. She clearly didn't want to be the one who decided A's future, she's had enough of that person. She just want to forget her and the things she had done to her and her friends. Frankly she was one the reason she rarely visited her hometown. She remembered him coming and sitting in that bench in front of The US Capitol beside her. He take a look at the letter and a look of understanding settled on his face. He squeezed her hand and stare right into her eyes. He told her that if she didn't feel like it, she didn't have to do it. And that he'd always support whatever decision she made.

And of course, she remembered when she realize what she was feeling. The instant guilt that plagued her mind. She tried, God she did try, to get over it. She denied it. No. It was so very wrong. But, how could something that was so wrong felt so right. She even tried to stay away from him. She buried herself in her work and ignore him. At first, he was confused of this sudden change, but after sometimes -and a couple of 'no's from her- he seemed to realize that she needed some space. So when he finished his work in D.C. he packed up and leave with only a note on her front door and a bag of their favorites Chinese food left hanging on her door. Over that summer they slowly grew apart. She was miserable. At that point Caleb had become the one constant factor in her life and his absence was taking a toll on her. And then she realized that she would rather pretend that she felt nothing for him and have him in her life than not having him at all. Now she knew that was the summer he went to Rosewood and have that fishing trip with Toby. So when her boss asked her to went along him to New York, she showed up at Caleb's front door. And the rest was history.

They were inseparable. Whenever she visit New York, she'd visit him and vice versa. Eventually Caleb finished up his contract in New York and was looking for another job. She wasn't exactly sure why he decided to left New York. He came to D.C. and stayed at her apartment. So their late phone calls turned into not-a-date nights, midnight outings, hiking, and so many more. He eventually find a job and rent an apartment 5 blocks away. She would never admit it, but she missed having him in her apartment.

So when the police declared that Charlotte DiLaurentis was dead, he was the first person she called. She assured him that she was fine but she might need to cancel their scheduled trip next week. He insisted on coming to Rosewood an the next thing she knew, she was picking him up. His arms automatically went around her and hold her there. He asked how she was, and this time when she said she'd be fine, she was sure of her own answer.

They were just passing through the Brew when he asked if they could go to Radley first. She automatically understand what he wanted to do and nodded. When he asked if she'd come to her room with him, she said no. Partly because she knew it was the first time they saw each other after Caleb moved out of their place in NY and no doubt things were still a little bit complicated, and partly because she couldn't handle being in the same room as her best friend and her ex while she felt so strongly about him. She was dreading the moment she had to be in that situation, she was afraid that Hanna would see through her facade and find out that Spencer is secretly in love with Caleb.

When her mom asked him to stay and help with her campaign, she was both happy and afraid. Afraid that she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings. Because when he wasn't here, she could pretend that nothing was going on. But he is here. And it was only a matter of time before anyone would find out the truth.

When she stand in the Marin's kitchen with Hanna staring into what felt like her soul, she decided that she couldn't lie to her. Hanna was her best friend, her Hanna-Banana, and she'd leaned that it would be best to tell the truth rather than her finding out from anyone else but her. And she decided that if Hanna is okay with it, then maybe it really was okay to have feelings for her best friend's ex. No. Caleb wasn't just Hanna's ex boyfriend. He was more than that to Spencer.

So in front of that fireplace in her barn, she decided that there was no better time to do this than the present. After she said those words and looked straight into his eyes, he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. When he touched her face, she saw the same desire reflected back from his eyes. She burnt with desire for him, and when he kissed her, she could feel the same fire in his kisses. Last night, they finally release years of longing and hiding their feelings for each other.

And now here she was, staring at the face of the man she love. Yes, love. Somewhere along the way, she realized that it was love and she decided that she won't waste anymore time. They spent years dancing around each other, laughing half-heartedly when people says they were anything more than just friends. She was so tired of pretending. No more. Sure, by now she was an expert liar. But with him, she didn't want to. Not anymore.

As if feeling her stare he opened his eyes. He smiled lazily and muttered a sleepy greeting.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He said.

She brushed some stubbornly wild hair out of his face before answering. "There's too much going on in my mind..."

He didn't say anything. He just adjusted his grip on her body so that her head was resting on his chest and both of his arms were holding her body close to his own.

"Caleb..." She began.

He sighed but didn't release his hold on her. "I know we need to talk Spence. But, let's wait till morning. You kinda wear me out."

She playfully slap his bare chest. She couldn't believe he'd joke about that. Alas it was true, she too, was tired. It clearly been a while since she felt another's touch.

Caleb laugh and shushed her protest. He softly kissed her forehead and close his eyes.

"Mmmmmkayyy. Night, Caleb." She said. He didn't say anything.

Eventually her eyes dropped and she was lulled into a dreamless sleep. Little did she know what was waiting for her in the morning.


	2. Just Friends

"Hi Spencer, are you going to that party at Woodsen's this Friday night?" Abigail, her friend, well more like the girl that work at the same place as her, asked rather loudly.

"This Friday? Hmm, no, I can't. Sorry, next time for sure though?" She said absentmindedly while checking the report that her boss wanted.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "You always say that. Come on Spence, what is it that you have to do this Friday anyway?"

She found an imbalance on the report and quickly fixing it. "First, how may times do I have to tell you not to call me Spence? Second, my old friend is in town and I promise him that I'll be free this weekend."

"Ohhhhh. Is he hot? Is there a chance you could introduce me?" Abigail said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"He's off limit, Abs." Spencer said flatly.

Abigail crinkle her nose. "Ew, don't call me that." she walked to the other side of the table and sat beside Spencer. "You can bring him along. I promise I'll be nice."

"No."

Abigail pouted. "Please Spencer? You know it's Sienna's farewell party, right?"

No, she thought. Spencer didn't know that. Well, shoot. Maybe she could spare a few minutes and stopped by. If he didn't mind of course. She sighed and finally agreed to come. Abigail just cheer loudly while informing the others of Spencer's coming on her phone.

 _-Friday night-_

Abigail was having a good night. She had drank a few shots and danced to her favorite song with her possible lover for the night, Nate, Sienna's step brother. She was talking to him, when he saw Spencer walking in with a guy she has never seen before. That must be the old friend. She quickly told Nate to meet her after the party and approach them.

"Spencer! I almost thought you had bailed on us!" she said.

Spencer nodded and laughed. "Well, I almost did. Thanks to this guy, he practically dragged me here." The man in question just laughed at the acquisition.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" Abigail said.

"Oh! Abigail, meet Caleb. Caleb, this is Abigail, we work together." Spencer said.

Caleb. That's interesting. Wasn't that the guy Spencer met in Madrid? Or was it that guy that helped their last project's programming? Or was it the New York friend that Spencer spent last new year's eve with? Are they all the same guy? She couldn't remember clearly.

As the night goes on, she secretly keep an eye on the both of them. She saw Caleb, ordering their drinks without asking Spencer what she wanted and the girl were all smile about it. Weird. Abigail knew that Spencer would fume if a guy buys her a drink without asking what she wanted. She said it was 'defeminizing'. Whatever, is that even a word?

She smirked when she saw Liam, the guy who's been crushing on Spencer since forever, walking to the pair. She watched as Liam tried to make conversation with 'the woman of his dream' and the girl in question being oblivious about it. When Liam made a move with Spencer, she watched as Caleb stepped closer to put his arms around her waist.

It was a little after midnight when she and Nate exited the building. As she was waiting on the sidewalk for Nate, who parked a block away, she noticed Spencer and Caleb across the street. The girl appeared to be slightly tipsy while the guy was trying, and failing, to lead her to what she assumed was the direction of Spencer's apartment. She watched as they laughed at Spencer's own antics. Caleb pulled Spencer into his arms and whispered something in her ears. Abigail didn't know what exactly it was that he said but whatever it was, it made Spencer smiled and nodded her head. She waited to see what the couple would do next. She raised her eyebrows as she watched Caleb slightly crouch in front of Spencer and wait as Spencer climb on him. Once he knew she was secure and comfortable, he hold up her thighs and raise up. She couldn't believe her eyes, he was giving her a piggy back ride!

As they were walking away, Caleb finally noticed someone was watching them and give Abigail a smile a tip of his head. She smiled back and waved as she watched them walk away.

That's what I want, she thought. I want my own version of Caleb. So he was the reason Spencer never really dated anybody, well except for that Ambassador's son. She thought that Spencer and Caleb looked so right together. But Abigail couldn't recall Spencer saying anything about Caleb being her boyfriend. Hm, that was odd. She decided that if they weren't together yet, she would make that happen. Yes, Abigail had become quite the fangirl of Spencer and Caleb.

"Hey Abs, let's go." Nate said from the car waiting in front of her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise he was there.

"Don't call me that." That was the only thing she said as she climbed in the car and Nate drive to his penthouse.

 _-Monday-_

Abigail and Spencer was having their lunch break together. The later's phone chimed, and Abigail watched as a smile slowly lit up Spencer's face. Oh, she was so sure that it was from Caleb. As Spencer put down her phone Abigail finally decided to fulfill her curiosity.

"So... Spencer?" She began.

"What?" The brunette asked with a lift of her eyebrows.

"You and Caleb?" She asked hoping for a detailed answer but knowing Spencer it was possibly impossible.

Spencer smiled at her. She simply said, "We're just friends."

 _fin._


	3. Betrayed

Three weeks has passed since that night at the motel. Hanna was found, and days after that the doctor deemed she was healthy enough to be released from the hospital. Jordan, her mother, and even Lucas have been all around her since that day. After that incident, Jordan insisted that he had to stay here in Rosewood with her.

It was always so crowded in that apartment. And when it was just the four of them, sometimes things could get a little bit awkward. Aria and Emily would send each other knowing looks, and then looking away at the various decor in the room. Spencer wouldn't talk much, she would answer if anyone asks. But beyond getting 'A' caught business, she wouldn't even start a conversation with any of them. If Spencer knows about what happened that night at the motel and wants to talk about it, she gave no indication.

And Caleb. Weeks passed, but he and Hanna never really got the chance to talk. He was either busy out and about helping them finding A or she was never alone. Having Jordan constantly at her side made Hanna realize just how much he really meant to her. She could think clearly and realize what a mistake it was to cheat on him. He was her anchor, he understood her dreams, and he'd never force her to choose between him and her career. Jordan was always there for her, well at least until last night when she told him what happen.

She was oh so scared that night, and having Caleb there stirs something inside her. It bring her back to years ago when they were in high school when he was hers and he would do anything to protect her.

That day after what felt like a thousand times, her mother agreed to go to work and leave her all by herself in Lucas' apartment. She picked up her phone and texted 'We need to talk. I'm alone at the apartment.'

Caleb has just gotten out of the shower when his phone beeped with a new message. It was from Hanna. He put down the phone and walked to the bedroom to pick up some clothes. There on the bed was Spencer's sleeping form. He remembered just how hard she, Em, and Aria had work yesterday night to find clues about the new enemy. He walked to her side and carefully brushed back her wayward hair out of her face. 'I'm gonna make this right, Spence.' he thought.

He got up and put on some clothes. He scribbled down a note to tell her he was going to pick up some things from the store and grab them some breakfast. Then, he left the barn with a soft click of the door. Unbeknown to him, Spencer was awake the whole time. She smiled bitterly.

She couldn't help but wonder, does he really think that she wouldn't find out? She knew something happened that night, something that made him distant for the first couple of days after that. She never really got her mind around it because her first concern was finding Hanna and making sure that she was alright. But after she was released from the hospital, it was a different story.

First, she noticed how much Aria fidgets around her. She kept biting her lips and tapping her foot unconsciously. Spencer knew then that she had something to tell her but was doubting it. When she asked her if something was wrong, her eyes would widen and quickly shook her head. Clearly, she wasn't the only one who thought her strange because the next day Emily was just the same. Aria must have told her whatever it was. It was much more subtle with Emily. She wasn't nervous around Spencer. It was just after years of friendships she learned how to read her well. 'Okay. I'm just gonna give it sometimes until they are ready to tell me whatever it is.'

And there it goes. Days after that, she just walked into her barn after another of her mother's victory interview to find the both of them there. She led them to sat on the sofa and pull out some wine because she just knew that she couldn't get through without some. Aria sat down beside her and looked down at her lap. She began telling the little secret that she saw that night.

That night, when Ezra was still outside, she was standing at the door. She was still holding that door handle and saw through that slightly opened door what was happening inside. She saw Hanna telling Caleb her story and their kiss. She was so horrified by it. She closed the door back and was walking out in the hallway when she met Ezra. Then the both of them go back to the room. She purposely talked in loud voices so that the occupant of the room would hear them coming.

At first, Aria thought that it was none of her business until she saw Spencer. Through the last five years, Spencer and she were the closest of the five of them. And she just couldn't keep something like this from her. After she told Emily they both decided that it was better to tell Spencer the truth. She thanked them both and blink back the tears in her eyes. Aria threw herself around her and Emily watched as Spencer wiped away her tears in Aria's embrace. Thankfully they left her alone to ponder over her thoughts. Could she really pretend that nothing happen? No. She couldn't.

Caleb knocked on Hanna's door only for the later to shout that it was unlocked. He walked into the apartment and saw Hanna sitting on the sofa near the fireplace. "Hey." He said as he sat down.

"Hey."

"We need to talk." He began.

"Yeah, we do."

He took a deep breath. "About the other night, Hanna, I'm so sorry. I was carried away, and it was wrong for me to kiss you like that."

"I-"

"Wait, let me say this. Hanna, you are my first love. And in a way, I'll always love you, but I'm not in love with you. Not anymore. It's her that I'm in love with. I love Spencer. I'm sorry that I kissed you. It was a mistake, but I'm not sorry that it gave me a closure. These past few years, we've left so many things unsolved between us and that night made me realize what we had has ended long ago. We're not the same people as six years ago, our lives are going into different directions."

Hanna gave him a teary smile. As much as it hurts, it was true. What they had, ended even before his leaving for Europe. She never realized how occupied she was in her own world, she didn't see that he suffered because of it.

"I know, Caleb. I understand. I knew it was a mistake to betray Jordan and Spencer. They don't deserve that. I, I told Jordan what happened, last night."

"What? Is that why he isn't here?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. He had this important meeting today anyway. He was so upset. I told him, I regret that and it is him that I choose. I gave him time to think about it and if he still wants me I'll be waiting for him." She said.

Caleb couldn't stand the look on her face, he pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. Hanna sat there in his arms and cries her heart out. "I love him, Caleb. I really love him. He's the one best thing in my life, and I ruined that."

Caleb continued to rub her back. "Hey now. Don't be like that. I'm sure he'll be back Hanna. The guy loves you."

Slowly, Hanna's tears stopped. Eventually, she fell asleep. She stayed there on the sofa leaning her head on his shoulder until the sound of the door slamming and Caleb moving woke her up.

She turned around to saw Caleb running out of the door shouting, "Spencer, wait!"

* * *

AN: Version one of what will happen in my head. More coming soon. Oh, who wants a continuation of this one? I have something in mind already hahaha ;)


	4. Not This Time

AN: One of many plots that have been roaming inside my head. Pro spaleb (obvs) and a Jordanna wedding. I finished this instead of studying for midterms so I hope this was worth it. Not edited, so sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yes, I will send it to you as soon as I got back from the dinner. Okay, thank you." Spencer Hastings said as she hung up her phone. She checked her e-mails to see if the new intern has forwarded the file that she needed to review.

"Spencer, do you know where Hanna's earrings are? I check in her jewelry case but it wasn't there." Emily said, poking her head out from inside the hotel suite.

"I think, I saw it on the table by the pink sofa." She said as she exited the balcony and entered the hotel suite. She walked to the said table and handed the earrings to Emily.

"Thank goodness, Hanna was freaking out when she didn't find these in her precious box." The other brunette said with a loud voice to tease the blushing bride on the other room.

"I was not!" Came the blonde's reply.

"You so was, Han!" followed by Aria's signature laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at the bride. You guys are terrible bridesmaids. Why did I choose you all?"

"You know you love us." Emily said as she and Spencer enter the bedroom.

Hanna gave her best smile and said, "That, I do." she stand up and hug the three of them. "Enough of the love! We got a rehearsal dinner to get ready for!"

It was Hanna and Jordan's rehearsal dinner. The event was for close friends and family only. It was held on Jordan's one of many family villas, near a little hill in Italy, where the wedding will be at. Hanna graciously lets Jordan's parent planned the dinner as Jordan was an only child and this is his parents' (well, his mother's) only chance to do it. The night went as planned and everyone seemed to be having a really good time.

On one side of the villa, Toby Cavanaugh watched as his good friend, Caleb Rivers, scanned the room's occupant. Caleb spotted that flash of a brunette wearing a navy dress on the other side of the room and settled his eyes there. Toby followed his gaze and found none other than Spencer Hastings.

"You know man. Instead of standing here watching her, you should really just talk to her." He said tipping his glass in Spencer's direction.

"It's not like that." Caleb said. Despite what he said he was still eyeing the brunette in the navy dress.

Toby gave him a doubtful look. "You know it is. It has been for some time. Don't deny that." he took a sip at the wine in his glass and continued. "I thought you guys were seeing each other?"

Caleb sighed. "We were. For a while. But with the whole Uber A fiasco, we decided that it'd be best to just stay as friends."

"Are you sure that you meant 'we'? I know Spencer and I certainly know how stubborn she gets when she sets her mind on something." Replied Toby as he raised his eyebrows.

"Same thing. I'd never force her to do something she's not comfortable with." Caleb said.

Toby had to smile at that statement. He could see that Caleb really love Spencer. That's all he really wanted, for Spencer to be loved as she rightfully deserves to be. Sure, he still loves Spencer, but Toby Cavanaugh isn't in love with Spencer. Not anymore. Especially with the new addition in his life. "What exactly happen anyway?"

Caleb took a sip of his drink before replying, "Well there was the thing with Hanna, and also apparently A threatened to harm me."

"Hm, yeah. I remember that thing. It was messy as hell, but I'm glad Hanna finally made up her mind about this wedding. But wait, how did you know that A threatened you? I'm pretty sure Spencer wouldn't tell you about _that_?"

Caleb just smirked at the officer's question. "You all keep forgetting that I'm a professional hacker. I read the messages when I helped her track down another one of A's misleading clues."

Toby just nodded. "So it's almost been a year after all that, why didn't you guys you know, try again?"

Caleb let out a sigh, "Honestly, we never really talk about it after that night."

"Well, there's no better time than the present." He said.

Caleb didn't say anything. The professional hacker just gulped down the rest of his drink. The pair stood in silence amidst the crowded room. Until Caleb speak up. "So... you're really fine with this?"

"This, what?" Toby said in a teasing way.

"Come on. You know what." Caleb said exasperatedly.

"Caleb, I've told you before. If you guys are happy, then it shouldn't be complicated. And for God's sake, I have a daughter with the woman I love. I'm going to marry her and be the happiest man on earth. And I don't really see why you shouldn't get the same chance."

 _The Next Day_

Spencer Hastings watched as her closest friends danced with their partners. She can clearly see the love they have for each other reflected back in their eyes. She could imagine herself joining them on the dance floor. There, just between Aria with her on-again-off-again boyfriend, and Emily with her newest girlfriend. She'd be wrapped up in the strong familiar arms that she missed so much, and leaning in to rest her head on his shoulders. She could just see his brown hair-

 _No, Spencer. Don't do this for yourself. It was for the best. Just act as if nothing was going on and eventually it would pass. Yeah right. It's been a more than a year since that night, and her feeling never changes. It only grew stronger._

Spencer finished her glass of wine and leaned back in her chair and rest her head on her hands.

"What got you so gloomy about in this glorious night?"

She looked up to see the bride herself sitting in front of her. Hanna looked so stunning in her wedding dress. Spencer smiled. "You look beautiful, Hann."

"I know. You said that like a hundred times already." The blonde replied with a smirk on her face. "And don't try to change the topic, Spence."

"It's nothing. Just some work stuff."

Hanna raised her perfectly on point eyebrow and said "You sure about that? 'Cause I'm guessing this has something to do with a certain brown haired, brown eyed guy."

"Caleb? No. You know whatever he and I had ended long ago."

The blonde look confused. "I thought you guys got back together when you both left for DC?"

"No, Hanna. We're just-"

"Friends. Yeah, and I'd totally bang that bartender that keep hitting on me." Aria said sarcastically as she sat on the other side of Spencer.

"I swear Spence if I have to hear that you and Caleb are just friends one more time..." Emily made an explosion motion with her hands.

"Hey! You know it wasn't that easy-"

"Why not? You both live in DC." Emily said.

Aria nodded her head. "Yeah, and you like the guy."

"And he clearly feels the same way." Hanna said with a smile.

"Han-"

Spencer was interrupted by the wedding's photographer that asked for the bride and her bridesmaids' picture. They posed for him until he deemed that he had enough and leave them alone.

Aria and Emily left the table, claiming that they needed another drink.

Spencer opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Hanna.

"I know what you're going to say, but please hear me out first. Spencer, I'm sorry for what I did. It wasn't a smart decision. I never meant to hurt you. I was so confused and scared. I made horrible choices. I don't love Caleb that way anymore, Spence. Not since Jordan. He's the one for me. God, I love him. I love my husband."

"Hanna..." Spencer began. "I never blame you for that. In fact, I've always felt like I was the one who should be begging you to forgive me. He was yours first. And you're my best friend. I'd understand if you're not comfortable with me and him going out."

"No, Spencer. I was engaged at the time. It was just the stress of having no job, and the whole A thing you know. He was there the first time around and I felt like we were back in high school. But at the end, I realized that it's Jordan that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Besides, he was all about you." The blonde finished with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Spencer was confused.

Hanna rolled her eyes. She took a quick glance over Spencer's shoulder and said. "You know what I mean. And if you don't, it's ok because he's heading this way. Good luck! And Spence, I really want you to be happy."

Spencer stared wide-eyed at the back of Hanna's dress as she left their table. She shook her head and mentally prepared for what was about to happen.

"Mind if I sit here?" Said the man that had been the topic of their conversation.

She gave her best smile and said, " I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Caleb opened his eyes slowly as he remembered what happened the night before. He lazily turned on his side and was disappointed to find her side of the bed empty. Dread filled his guts as he sat up on the bed and looked around the hotel room. he couldn't spot any of her clothing items and panicked. He picked up his discharged boxers and head to the kitchen area. He couldn't help but give a pathetic laugh as he saw the coffee machine brewing. It was like the night at her barn all over again.

Caleb sighed and sat on the bar table. He rested his head on his hand and rubbed his eyes. He really couldn't help but feel so disappointed. He couldn't recall what went wrong last night that she had to sneak out before he wakes up (again), because to him last night was perfect.

He was startled as the door to the balcony was suddenly shut. He looked up to see Spencer herself standing there in nothing but his dress shirt holding her phone. Relieve instantly washed over his entire body. She looked up and place her phone on the cabinet near the door.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." She said as she walked up to him and gave a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Uhm. Ok." That was all he could say. He watched as she poured two mugs of coffee and place one mug in front of him. She took a sip and scrunched up her nose.

"I like my own brewer back in DC." She said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Sure."

She frowned and put down her own mug. She crosses the table and sat beside him. "What's wrong."

"Nothing."

She gave him a look that screams 'Really?'

"I- I thought you were gone." There he said it.

Her eyes instantly soften at his words. She stood up and pull him into an embrace.

"Caleb, I'm not going anywhere. Not this time."

And he couldn't help but just tighten his hold on her.


	5. His First Baby

So CurtisPayne gave me this prompt on wattpad : Spencer is thinking that Caleb doesn't love her. So to prove his love for her, he buys her a new car.

This is probably not something anyone imagines being because it is so very far stretched from what is happening right now on the show. But, oh well, who cares anyway?

Please, do enjoy the story;)

* * *

Spencer Rivers, nee Hastings, rolled her eyes for the hundredth time as she listened to her husband bragging about his new car. If two years ago someone told her that her husband will be one of those men who were obsessed with their car, she would have just laughed and tell them they were crazy. However after the newlyweds' move to the east coast, he gained this new 'hobby'.

The first thing he bought was his grey 2018 Maserati Granturismo. After that came the red Porsche 911, grey Ford Shelby GT350, and later that year he bought the black Acura NSX. The last one was his 'pride and joy' and ever since he bought that one he would brag all about it to anyone who would listen. Still, Caleb is a smart man so he only kept two of his collection and sell the rest that he no longer like at the time. So now, there were only the Acura NSX and the Maserati. Not that they can't afford it. Between her and his salary, their trust funds, and his investments revenue, the couple could afford even more those that he bought over the years.

Oh and he decided that her beloved N Charlotte Toyota Highlander Hybrid was overrated and she needed a change. She was a little sad to see it go but it was time anyway. Somehow she let him talk her into buying an Aston Martin Vantage. Because let's face it, Spencer would never do something she didn't really want.

Spencer watched as Caleb and one of her colleagues take out their phones and, no doubt, compare their own car.

"Boys and their toys." She heard the man's wife said as she sipped on her wine.

Spencer just smiled while she drowned her own glass of sparkling apple. Nobody seemed to notice she was one of the few who was having a non-alcoholic drink at the Friday night event. In fact, not even her own husband. Later as they made their way home, in his Acura of course, he didn't make a single peep when she requested a stop at the nearest MCd for some fries and ice cream. Strange, as she never makes a habit of eating junk food.

She was just relaxing on their living room sofa when the sound of a crash was heard from their en suite bathroom.

"Caleb? You okay?" She hollered.

He didn't reply but she heard the unmistakeable sound of his step getting closer. He hovered over their bedroom door holding something on his hand. "Spence, do you have something to tell me?"

Without opening her eyes, Spencer knew what he was talking about. Earlier that evening when she was getting ready, she decided to just screw it and took the test that has been sitting in her purse for a week. When the word 'pregnant' greeted her exactly three minutes after she peed on that stick, she wasn't shocked. She just knew it. Spencer never misses her period. And the moment she noticed she was weeks behind her schedule, she bought the test. It had been sitting there on the bottom of her purse because she was too nervous to take it.

She must have left that on the counter in her haste to leave for the night's event.

"Uhm. Yeah. I took a test." She said after she straightens up on the sofa.

Caleb put the carefully tissue-wrapped stick on the table near his left and sat beside her. "You're pregnant."

"Apparently."

He exhaled deeply. "How? I thought you were on the pill?"

"The doctor said it was 99% effective and we just happen to fall on the small percentage. Good news is you have a strong swimmer." She tried to make a joke and watched as he frowned deeper.

She began to get worried. She took his larger hand on both of hers. "I mean, eventually, this is what we've been planning for, right? Building our own family? Granted it is sooner then we plan for but we can do it. We have more than enough space and money. And I'm sure I could cut back on some of my hours after the baby is here. Your mother only lives-"

"Spence." He said while taking his hand out of her tightening grip. "I- I need some time."

She blinked back tears and said, "Okay. I can wait at the bedroom and-"

"No. I need to walk. Fresh air. I, I need, I need to go." Caleb got up, grab his coat, and walked out of their home.

Spencer heard the sound of his car leaving. She looked out of the window to saw the grey paint of the car passes by. She just sat there for awhile before walking to the master bedroom. She took off her navy cocktail dress and change into one of her nighties. She took off her makeup and undo her hair. As she laid her head on the pillow, Spencer can't help but think about her husband.

Yes, they have talked about children, they both wanted them. Later, much later, in their future. But life decided otherwise and now she is pregnant. Sure she was scared. After all, they didn't really have the best set of parents growing up, even though now they have a good relationship with both sets of parents. But she had to admit the idea of having her own mini version of their selves has grown on her. She could picture Caleb and their son having tech talks or Caleb sitting in on of the tea party their daughter decided to host. She could imagine herself teaching her son lacrosse or accompanying her daughter shopping.

So her question was, is she the only one who was feeling this way? Didn't her husband wanted those things too? Were the things he whispered at night when there were only the two of them, all a lie? When he said he wanted a little girl that look just like her, was that a lie too?

Spencer looked at the picture hanging near the door. A picture of them on their wedding. It was an extremely over the top wedding. When hers and his mom join forces, there were no stopping them. But in the end, she had to admit it was a beautiful day. It was taken when they were having the least dance of the night, not that they make dancing a habit. After all the excitement of that day washed away and the exhaustion began to seep into her bones. She was leaning her left cheek on his chest, eyes closed and smiling contently. He had his arms around her waist and was looking down at her with a smile on his lips. Anyone could tell how happy the newlywed couple was. They weren't the couple that was too keen on keeping couple's photo, but when Caleb's mom point that particular photo they immediately decided to enlarge and framed it for their bedroom.

She closed her eyes as some stray tears escaped her eyes. She lay down on her side of the bed while subconsciously cradling her own stomach.

The sound of a strange car pulling into her drive woke Spencer up. She looked at the clock and realized it was morning already. She hastily put on her evening robe the absentmindedly looked at the mirror and decided that she look decent enough. She curiously, and cautiously, made her way to the front door. She peeked through the living room curtain to saw a white car park in front of the house. She went outside and closed the door behind her. Spencer saw the driver open his side of the door and turn around to face her.

"Caleb? What's this?" She said, pointing to the brand new white car.

Caleb grinned and pat the hood of the car. "This is our brand new Acura MDX."

"I can see that. Can you tell me why do we have to buy a new car when we have three perfectly working cars?" Spencer pointed to their garage.

"Yup. Exactly. We still have three perfectly working cars. I trade the Maserati for this one." He shrugged.

Spencer raised her eyebrow. "Okay. And why exactly did you do that for? You love that car, right? That car was your 'first baby'."

Caleb stepped closer and took both of her hands. "See, that is not true. This-" he touched her (still) flat abdomen. "-is my first baby."

Caleb tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Spence. And I love our little baby. I cannot wait to begin our little family. I was an idiot earlier. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me?"

Spencer only nodded and hug her husband close.

Caleb grabs the back of her head and rubbed her back up and down. He laughed when Spencer let out a small sniff. "Can we start blaming the hormones with that tears? Or was I just top big of an idiot to you?"

She gently slapped his arm and didn't say anything. He only laughed harder and hugged her tighter.

"It's cold. Let's go inside, shall we? There is no need to get my baby mama sick, right?"

Again she gave the same reaction as before and eventually followed her husband inside their beloved townhouse.


End file.
